


Una dichiarazione

by giulia_liddell



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, They talk, idk stuff happens, thay kiss, this is happy and positive I promise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: [originariamente postata su Tumblr]La mattina prima della Finale di Sanremo 2020 Achille Lauro e Boss Doms fanno una decisione.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis|Achille Lauro/Edoardo Manozzi|Boss Doms
Kudos: 26





	Una dichiarazione

La stanza d’albergo è illuminata dalla luce dell’alba quando Boss si sveglia con le lenzuola attorcigliate intorno alle gambe. Si prende qualche momento per stiracchiarsi e levarsi il torpore del sonno. Non si aspettava di alzarsi così presto e ha ancora gli occhi che bruciano. Non è facile dover sopportare i ritmi del festival di Sanremo: tutte quelle prove, le serate interminabili e i convenevoli a fine di ogni puntata… Per fortuna sono arrivati alla finale, dopo questa sera potrà dormire quanto vorrà.

Appena si sveglia abbastanza Boss si rende conto che l’altro lato del letto è vuoto. Possibile che Lauro si sia svegliato ancora prima di lui? Non si alza mai così presto, anzi, di solito Boss è costretto a prenderlo a cuscinate finché non si rianima. Boss si alza per cercarlo e barcolla leggermente sulle gambe ancora intorpidite.

Lauro è seduto sul terrazzino della loro camera, con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni, curvo sul tavolino e si mordicchia un dito mentre scrive qualcosa. Boss ammira la serenità che emana seduto in silenzio alla luce dell’alba ed ammira la concentrazione con cui si dedica alla scrittura: la fronte corrugata, le dita strette intorno alla penna come se stesse impugnando un’arma e quello sguardo illuminato negli occhi. È talmente concentrato che non sente nemmeno il chitarrista avvicinarsi. Boss si piazza alle sue spalle e fa scivolare le mani sul suo petto, poi si abbassa per baciargli il collo «’Giorno…» sussurra con voce roca appoggiando le labbra al suo orecchio.

Lauro si riprende all’improvviso dal suo stato di trance creativa e si volta per baciare il suo chitarrista sulle labbra «Ciao…» sussurra con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra «Finalmente sei sveglio anche tu.» aggiunge e subito Boss si tira indietro sorpreso «”Finalmente”? Lauro, non sono neanche le sette del mattino… Abbiamo dormito cosa? Due ore?» dice confuso mentre Lauro gli accarezza una guancia e sorride «Per essere precisi, tu hai dormito due ore e quaranta minuti e io non ho dormito affatto.» risponde il cantante. Boss strabuzza gli occhi per la sorpresa «Come non hai dormito? Lauro non va bene… Hai lavorato parecchio e ci aspetta un’altra giornata di lavoro intenso e… Non puoi…» Lauro lo zittisce con un altro bacio. «Edo, non abbiamo prove fino al tardo pomeriggio, posso dormire questa mattina se tu me lo permetti… E non ti preoccupare, so che è importante risposare… È solo che… Avevo voglia di scrivere e non riuscivo ad addormentarmi, quindi sono rimasto sveglio…» risponde Lauro indicando i fogli che sono impilati sul tavolino. Boss non può fare a meno di sorridere «Davvero sei rimasto sveglio per scrivere? Questa potrebbe essere la cosa più da te che ti abbia mai visto fare…» commenta il chitarrista e Lauro abbassa lo sguardo evidentemente in imbarazzo «Mi… Mi sentivo ispirato…» si giustifica.

«Posso leggere?» chiede Boss facendo un cenno in direzione dei fogli e Lauro annuisce lentamente «È… Non è veramente un testo… Non ancora… Solo una raccolta di idee… Dovrò sistemare poi tutto quanto… Sai la confusione che ho in testa a volte…» Boss gli lascia un bacio su una tempia e gli accarezza le spalle «Sono certo che sia meraviglioso.» dice e lo pensa davvero. Si sorprende a volte di quanto Lauro possa essere insicuro della sua musica mentre la sta creando. Una volta che rilascia una nuova canzone è sempre sicuro che sia esattamente quello che voleva e che sia perfetta, ma quando la sta ancora scrivendo continua a dubitare di ogni frase e di ogni nota anche se poi non cambia molto nel prodotto finale.

Il chitarrista prende uno dei fogli ed inizia a leggere in silenzio con Lauro che appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla. «Allora? Che ne pensi?» chiede il cantante con una punta d’ansia nella voce «Edo? Ci sei?». Boss si riprende, appoggia il foglio e prende il volto di Lauro tra le mani per baciarlo «È stupendo. Sei stupendo. Dio, come diavolo faccio a meritarmi uno come te?» commenta subito il chitarrista con un ampio sorriso «Il modo in cui descrivi la nostra relazione e… E tutta l’emozione che ci hai messo… Davvero io non so come fai… Sei magico.» continua sempre più entusiasta. Lauro si lascia scappare una risatina soddisfatta e bacia ancora Boss «Grazi-» inizia a dire, ma subito il chitarrista lo interrompe «Però voglio sapere una cosa… Sei sicuro?» chiede con l’espressione più seria che mai.

«Sicuro di cosa?» Lauro corruga la fronte «Tutti i tuoi testi sono intimi… Lo dici tu stesso che non si può scrivere una canzone senza metterci una parte di sé… E questo… Questo potrebbe essere il testo più personale che tu abbia scritto fino ad ora… Quindi ti chiedo se sei sicuro di voler trasformare questo in una canzone: sarà pubblicata, la ascolteranno tutti e…» Boss non finisce la frase, ma Lauro sa perfettamente cosa intende «… e tutti sapranno di noi.» conclude. «Esatto!» esclama il chitarrista «Per me non è un problema lo sai, anzi sarei felicissimo di non dover fare tutto di nascosto, di non dover mantenere i nostri contatti in pubblico limitati alle nostre performance, ma… Voglio che ne sia felice anche tu… Non voglio che tu ti senta costretto a caricarti di questo peso… Già non godi di una buona reputazione con chiunque non abbia una mente aperta, non vorrei che tutto il backlash che ci sarà per questo ti ferisca…» spiega Boss e la sua voce sembra leggermente disperata. Lauro sa che è sincero, sa che sta dicendo tutto questo solo perché tiene a lui.

«Edo… È proprio questo il punto… Io so che ti preoccupi e sono contento che ti interessi di come potrei gestire la cosa, ma… Non posso tenerlo nascosto per sempre e onestamente mi sento un ipocrita in questo momento… Ogni volta che ci intervistano dico sempre quanto sia importante per l’espressione della propria personalità, fare tutto quello che si vuole, non farsi condizionare dalla mascolinità tossica e non lasciar vincere tutte le cazzate omofobe che circolano nella musica italiana di oggi e poi… E poi non parlo di questo, non parlo di noi… Che cazzo la nostra canzone quest’anno si chiama “Me ne frego” e io cosa sto a fare? Lascio vincere i bigotti e gli omofobi che dico di voler sconfiggere!» mentre si agita sempre di più Lauro inizia a passeggiare da un punto all’altro della stanza, agitando le braccia.

«Lauro… Non è così semplice e tu lo sai… Sì è vero che dovremmo essere tutti aperti e che fai bene a predicare questo concetto, ma tutti quelli come me e te sanno benissimo che non è così semplice nella vita reale. Anche se non vivi in un ambiente ostile puoi comunque sentirti isolato una volta che “esci allo scoperto” … E nel mondo della musica spesso è anche peggio… Nessuno ti biasima e soprattutto io non ti biasimo.» cerca di confortarlo il chitarrista, ma senza ottenere grandi effetti.

Lauro si blocca in mezzo alla stanza e guarda Boss dritto negli occhi «Edo, non nascondiamoci dietro ad un dito. Io non ho detto niente fino ad ora ed ho forzato anche te in questo, non per qualche istinto di conservazione, ma perché ho paura. Ho paura e continuo a ripetere a tutti di non averne. Questa è la definizione da manuale di ipocrisia. Ho pensato che se avessi tenuto questa parte di me e quello che c’è tra noi solo per le performance sarei stato “più giusto”. Questa è la cazzo di verità, sono un cazzo di ipocrita e non voglio più esserlo. Santo Dio, guarda la gente che si è esibita a questo festival! Mika, Tiziano, la Nannini… Tutti artisti, come noi, che sono apertamente gay! La tua domanda è se sono sicuro di voler “uscire allo scoperto”? Ecco la mia risposta: Sì, sì, lo sono, cazzo è davvero l’ora.» Lauro ha gli occhi lucidi ed il labbro gli trama leggermente. Boss lo abbraccia subito più forte che può e gli stampa decine di baci in faccia «Perfetto! Ti amo! Ti amo! Dio, quanto ti amo!» esclama mentre continua a ricoprire Lauro di baci.

La loro giornata scorre tranquillamente, tra i preparativi e le prove per la finale ed insieme perfezionano la loro grande esibizione. Deve essere perfetta, devono fare in modo che nessuno se la possa dimenticare. Nel backstage, nei loro maestosi costumi, prima di essere chiamati sul palco Lauro sorride a Boss più radioso che mai «Siamo proprio fantastici stasera. Saremo fantastici.» commenta il cantante «Fiero di essere al vostro fianco, Vostra Altezza.» scherza Boss prima di avviarsi per entrare sul palco.

È davvero l’esibizione perfetta. Non c’è un singolo momento in cui Lauro si trattenga dallo stare addosso a Edo. È così evidente che non può esserci nessuno che non se ne sia accorto. Il modo in cui gravitano l’uno intorno all’altro, in cui si appoggiano per ogni passo e si stuzzicano per tutta la performance. Ma Lauro vuole chiudere davvero in bellezza, vuole fare qualcosa che gridi “Quest’uomo è mio.” e si appoggia alla sua schiena allungando una mano per stringergli il collo. Boss riesce per miracolo a mantenere la concentrazione sulla performance. Quando si ritrovano faccia a faccia sanno tutti e due che è il momento, ma boss vuole lasciare che sia Lauro a controllare tutto, vuole che sia lui a fare quel passo, quella decisione, perché tra loro è quello che ne ha più bisogno. Lauro stringe la faccia del suo chitarrista e lo bacia nel bel mezzo del palco. È il suo modo di dichiarare non solo al mondo, ma soprattutto a lui, ad Edo, che non ha più dubbi.


End file.
